October
October is the tenth month of the year in the Gregorian Calendar. It has 31 days. October 1 is the 274th day of the year (275th in leap years), with 91 days remaining. *2006 – Jack Sparrow: The Sword of Cortés published. *2006 – Jack Sparrow: The Quest for the Sword of Cortés published. *2007 – Jack Sparrow: Dance of the Hours published. *2007 – three Pirates of the Caribbean collectibles ("Jack Figurine"; "Davy Jones Figurine"; "Map of the World Collectors Item") released by Disney Store until December 26, 2007.DisneyPirates.com - Pirates News: 30/8/07: "Disney Store Collectible Exclusives!" October 3 is the 276th (277th in leap years), with 89 days remaining. *2017 – Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales released on Blu-Ray and DVD combo pack. October 7 is the 280th day (281st in leap years) of the year, with 85 days remaining. *2003 – Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl released in Kuwait. http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0325980/releaseinfo October 8 is the 281st day of the year (282nd in leap years), with 84 days remaining. *2007 – Music from the Pirates of the Caribbean Trilogy scheduled for release. October 9 is the 282nd day (283rd in leap years) of the year, with 83 days remaining. *2002 – The first day of filming Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl.Twitter / BRUCKHEIMERJB: Today marks the 10 year ... *2003 – Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl released in Serbia. http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0325980/releaseinfo October 13 is the 286th day of the year (287th in leap years), with 79 days remaining. *1999 – Tokyo Disneyland Music Album released. October 14 is the 287th day of the year (288th in leap years), with 78 days remaining. *1962 – Trevor Goddard (Grapple) born. *2008 – Legends of the Brethren Court: The Caribbean published. October 16 is the 289th day of the year (290th in leap years). There are 76 days remaining. *1923 – The Walt Disney Company founded. *1947 – Guy Siner (Harbormaster) born. October 17 is the 303th day of the year (304th in leap years). There are 75 days remaining. *1960 – Rob Marshall born. *2011 – Pirates of the Caribbean: Master of the Seas was released. October 18 is the 304th day of the year (305th in leap years). There are 74 days remaining. *2011 – Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides released on Blu-ray and DVD combo pack. October 24 *1930 Jack Angel born. October 29 is the 302nd day of the year (303rd in leap years), with 63 days remaining. *1962 – Karly Rothenberg born. a October 31 is the 304th day of the year (305th in leap years), with 61 days remaining. It is known best for being the day that All Hallows Eve, presently known as Halloween, occurs on. *1970 – Nolan North born. *1972 – Matthew Wolf born. *2003 – Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl released in Turkey. http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0325980/releaseinfo *2007 – Pirates of the Caribbean Online released. Notes and references Events in POTC history *Curse of the Muertos Moon 2007 *'Unknown date' – Pirates of the Caribbean PocketModel game scheduled for release. External links * Category:Dates